Lucha de Gigantes
by YyessyY
Summary: El inicio de la guerra trae recuerdos tristes. El dolor y agobio que significó la muerte de Asuma resurge, queriéndolo llevar nuevamente a un mundo del que casi no logra salir. Una pesadilla hecha realidad, pero también trae el recuerdo de quien no lo abandonó, de quien no lo dejó caer y quien aun sigue junto a él. Apoyándolo.


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_****Un fic que comencé a escribir hace algunos años atras, mucho después de la pelea de Shikamaru con Hidan y que acabo de retomar y terminar. De ahí los saltos en el tiempo y muchas incoherencias. Tal vez esté cargado con mucha sensiblería o redundancias, pero este fic fue, en su momento, la forma de descargarme por presiones de la vida, cosas complicadas que pasaron y no me tenían bien. Que poco a poco estoy intentando superar, no es un camino rapido ni facil, por eso pido que disculpen tanta vuelta que le doy al tema de caer y no saber seguir, pero considero que en esas circunstancias todo se ve negro. _

_Nada, espero les guste y sepan disculparme por no actualizar ni dar señales de vida. Es simple, mi notebook murió a comienzo de año y revivió hace poco. _

_Basada en la canción "Lucha de Gigantes" de Nacha pop. _

* * *

**Lucha de Gigantes**

_**Hay quienes poseen una coraza que los protege del dolor, del sufrimiento**_

_**¿Qué pasa cuando su protección se rompe? **_

_**Sólo muestra, sólo deja y expone su **__**fragilidad**_

_**Se convierten en pequeños niños asustados y débiles ante la inabarcable inmensidad del mundo. **_

_**Ante lo inevitable.**_

_La guerra había comenzado y él no podía dejar de pensar que era casi el general de la cuarta división, además, el resto no paraban de recordárselo. Toda esa situación le molestaba. No, más bien, lo atormentaba trayéndole temores del pasado. Temores que creyó olvidados y que ahora volvían a resurgir con el saberse responsable de la vida de más personas, de compañeros que confían en él y en su liderazgo en los momentos en que Gaara no estuviera. Confianza que no sabía si podría retribuir._

_¿Y si volvía a fallar? ¿Y si sus amigos morían por su ineficiencia?_

_Volver a pasar por algo así lo agobiaba, no quería que sus compañeros fueran dañados. Sabía que estaban en guerra y que las bajas eran normales. Sin embargo, su privilegiada mente no dejaba de atormentarlo al recordarle la muerte de su mentor. Asuma había muerto y él no pudo evitarlo. No quería volver a pasar por algo así. No quería volver a sentirse como en aquella ocasión, pero tenía claro que podía suceder._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de tratar de mentalizarse en la guerra, el encontrarse solo en el comienzo de la fría noche -previa a la partida al campo de batalla- no hacía más que devolverlo al pasado. Todo lo vivido y todo lo sentido volvía a él de forma tan real que lo sumergían en sus recuerdos. En su pesadilla personal. Aquella de la cual le costó salir y a la que no quería regresar._

_Shikamaru se sentó en la hierba, bajo un árbol apartado del campamento. Simplemente, ya no se encontraba en el presente, todo él volvía a su miseria anterior sin lograr evitarlo. Al parecer, el peligro de la guerra afloraba -inevitablemente- lo que pensaba había superado, sumergiéndolo en el mar de sus recuerdos._

Ya había acabado todo, Hidan estaba enterrado en un profundo agujero del que nunca saldría. Se supone que debía estar en paz, tranquilo. Al menos todos los demás pensaban eso, que él se encontraba bien. Había cumplido las expectativas de todos, incluso superándolas.

Había derrotado al asesino de su sensei, prácticamente, él solo. Debería estar satisfecho y orgulloso. Poder seguir adelante sin más. Todos creían que así era y él no demostraba lo contrario, pero ¿Qué tan equivocados estaban?

¿Acaso se puede estar bien con tan sólo acabar con lo que hace daño? Además, ¿Qué tan difícil había sido cumplir las expectativas del resto? ¿Cuál era el precio que debía pagar por todo eso?

Su salud parecía la mejor. Físicamente estaba bien. El gran problema eran sus sentimientos y emociones. Todo su interior era un torbellino, un maldito caos que no lograba sacar. Mientras por fuera se mostraba normal, por dentro…por dentro simplemente se estaba consumiendo en su miseria personal, la cual no podía exponer a nadie, porque los demás parecían estar más vulnerables que él y debía evitarles más preocupaciones. Porque, aparentemente, estaban en su misma situación.

Shikamaru mostraba una fortaleza de la que simplemente carecía y de la que no podía deshacerse mientras lo observaran, porque debía ser el pilar en que sus compañeros se apoyaran para no caer. Debía apoyarlos, debía sacarlos adelante, debía…simplemente pensar en ellos. Ser fuerte.

Sin embargo, ¿Quién lo sostenía a él? ¿Quién lo escuchaba? ¿Quién lo sacaba de su miseria?

¿Quién lo ayudaba a seguir adelante dejando el dolor atrás?

Absolutamente nadie, porque el resto habían asumido que él lo había superado todo. Que ya no lo sentía, que ya no había dolor, que ya todo eso había acabado… y era egoísta al querer que lo consolaran como a un crio de pecho, pero se estaba consumiendo. El peso que cargaba por no hablar era mayor al que podía soportar y cada día empeoraba.

Y el resto no hacía más que decir comentarios obvios. Cosas que no quería escuchar, que le molestaba escuchar y recordar. Estaba colapsado y nadie lo había notado. Estaba cayendo cada vez más hondo a un mundo del que no podría volver fácilmente, pero nadie reparaba en eso, nadie lo ayudaba como en verdad necesitaba. Malditas palabras de consuelo, malditas condolencias, malditas y contenidas felicitaciones encubiertas en tonos suaves, en palabras dulces y dichas con cuidado extremo. Todo por haber vencido a un Akatsuki, al asesino de Asuma.

Caída la noche, Shikamaru se internó en el bosque de su clan, alumbrado solamente por la tenue luz de la luna y rodeado de millares de sombras, tan oscuras como sus propios pensamientos y - a la vez- tan sereno como la paz que ansiaba recobrar. Ese bosque representaba todo lo que era y todo lo que buscaba ser. Aquel era su refugio, el único lugar donde podía abandonar su fortaleza, mostrando su debilidad, mostrando lo que ocultaba a los demás. Liberando su creciente caos interior.

Necesitaba estar solo, pero le daba terror estarlo, le daba terror dejarse embargar por sus recuerdos. Por lo que tan mal lo tenía. Sin embargo, era inevitable y menester afrontar de alguna forma aquel monstruo que no lo dejaba avanzar. Se sentó en la hierba y, simplemente, se perdió en el momento en que su maestro moría.

El resultado era similar al que se obtiene reviviendo una pesadilla. Es desolador y temible desde un punto racional, se sabe que no puede hacer daño y, sin embargo, sigue siendo aterrador. Como una oscuridad inmensa y asfixiante que esconde terrores inimaginables. Pero las pesadillas no suelen ser más reales que un buen sueño y suelen quedar como un mal rato; al despertar se sabe que es improbable que sucedan, pero la suya era verdad, eran recuerdos que lo perseguían y no lo dejaban respirar, que lo hacían revivir lo impotente que se sintió al no poder salvar la vida de su sensei.

Todo pasaba frente a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Atormentándolo. Tan real que podía sentir y vivir todo nuevamente sin poder detenerlo, sin poder olvidarlo.

Sin poder superarlo.

Agachó su cabeza con frustración, culpándose nuevamente de no haber podido salvar a Asuma. La impotencia y el dolor lo sumergieron en un mundo descomunal, en donde se oía gritar eternamente sin que nadie lo escuchara. Sin la opción de escapatoria. El miedo lo embargaba, haciéndolo sentir tan pequeño al lado de toda esa enormidad que, paradójicamente, lo estaba sofocando.

Deseaba que todo fuera una ilusión, una pesadilla de la que pudiera despertar aliviado de saber que no era real. Deseaba que todo fuera como antes, pero lo ocurrido lo golpeaba repitiéndose constantemente, como un ciclo interminable; la lucha de su maestro contra Akatsuki, la suya contra un sádico inmortal, un gigante al que aun temía.

Se suponía que él era el fuerte, el que contenía a su equipo y ahora…, ahora simplemente se había derrumbado como una torre de papel. Tan frágil y pequeño. En su alma tan sólo había desasosiego, una desesperanza tan grande como la espesura del bosque que lo rodeaba, tan perturbador y aterradoramente calmo.

Shikamaru no veía nada más que soledad, angustia y dolor al final de todo. No sabía cómo continuar.

Estaba solo, desamparado en un mundo donde nadie oía su voz, porque nadie si quiera se había detenido a preguntarle como se encontraba. Se limitaban a dejarlo solo en su dolor, alegando que era algo que debía vivir él y nadie más que él, que ya lo superaría. Que era cuestión de tiempo, nada más que tiempo. Un tiempo que a cada segundo lo consumía en su miseria personal.

Abandonado a su suerte, sin más ayuda que la que se podía brindar él mismo, enfrentado a una realidad irreal. A un mundo monstruosamente inmenso.

No encontraba consuelo en nada y la serenidad del bosque, unida a la oscuridad de la noche, no lo ayudaba. Entonces ¿por qué estar aun ahí? No lo sabía.

Buscaba una salida, no quería admitir que había tropezado y no se podía levantar.

La lucha interna que estaba llevando no lo ayudaba, tan sólo encontraba más y más temor y una enorme fragilidad en un mismo ser que era él. Todo colapsaba, todo lo destruía y lo transportaba a más dolor, soledad y temor. A un mundo sin salida.

Necesitaba despertar y avanzar. Sin embargo, no podía salir de aquella pesadilla, a pesar de querer creer que era un sueño tonto y no más. Pero no, claro que había sucedido. Y cada vez que veía, en su mente, a Hidan matándose -matando a su sensei- y reflejando por cada poro de su ser un placer indescriptible, volvía a caer en un mundo descomunal llamado realidad.

Una cruel realidad con una cruel verdad que lo devastaba, al punto de convertirlo en un asustadizo niño, en medio de la infinita oscuridad. En donde tan sólo podía vislumbrar una lucha de gigantes, la batalla de Hidan y Asuma. Una lucha en la que había participado y no había logrado ganar, resultando en la muerte de su maestro.

No podía evitar culparse de todo, a pesar de saber que no había nada más que él hubiera podido hacer.

Había llevado acabo su propia lucha y se suponía que todo había terminado ahí; sin Hidan y con su sensei descansando en paz.

Se supone que él debería estar tranquilo, porque todo había terminado ya; pero nadie sabía con el dolor que cargaba y que no le permitía avanzar, porque se culpaba de todo lo sucedido, porque simplemente su "maravilloso" cerebro no había sido suficiente para salvar a un ser querido y aquel reproche y aquella soledad, sumado al extrañar a Asuma, lo consumían más rápido de lo que se imaginaba.

Siendo shinobi se supone que estaba preparado para una perdida así. Sin embargo, un entrenamiento era distinto a la realidad y él era tan débil -a pesar de demostrar lo contrario-, tan débil que sucumbía ante la presión…ante la soledad, ante sus propios miedos. Simplemente, sucumbía ante su _fragilidad_.

De sus ojos surgieron silenciosas lágrimas que no brotaban desde ese triste día en que no había podido evitar la muerte de Asuma. Quieto, convertido en parte más del bosque, dejó inundarse por su miedo, por su desesperanza…

¿Cómo seguir adelante? ¿Y si otra bestia iba por las personas que quería? ¿Y si no lograba salvarlas?

Era tan débil y sus propias dudas alimentaban su temor, ahogándolo aun más en su desesperación. No podía continuar, lo sabía, pero en el fondo _quería_; _necesitaba_ que alguien le dijera que todo lo vivido, todo lo pasado y todo lo que sentía no eran más que una mentira, que nada había sucedido en verdad, que era una pesadilla. Un sueño tonto y no más. Que cuando se despertara volvería a ver a Asuma, con un cigarrillo en la boca, regañándolo por ser tan vago y a Chouji por comer tanto y a Ino por no entrenar.

Quería pensar que despertaría y todo volvería a ser como antes, como siempre había sido… pero aquello… aquello no era una pesadilla, era la simple y cruel realidad que no lograba asumir. No, la asumía, pero era algo que simplemente lo consumía y no lo dejaba avanzar. Deseaba que alguien lo ayudara a levantarse, pero nadie estaba ahí para ayudarlo a seguir, sólo lo contenían sin ayudarlo a continuar.

Sus lágrimas cesaron y su mirar se perdió en el cielo nocturno. La luna llena inundó su mente, haciéndolo ver su situación: se encontraba solo y se quedaría solo. Se sintió derrumbar aun más, nada de lo que hiciera lo podría sacar de ahí, porque simplemente nadie escuchaba su voz. Solo, completamente solo, llevando una carga inmensa para una persona.

Apretó sus dientes y golpeó con claro sufrimiento la hierba.

¿Es que nunca despertaría de aquella pesadilla? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer para seguir?

No lo sabía. Con la increíble mente que tenía y no lo sabía y eso, simplemente, lo asustaba hasta el punto de hundirlo en mundo del que no lograba salir. Un mundo del que no hay retorno.

_Una mano cálida se posó en su hombro y no tuvo que voltear para saber a quién pertenecía. Sólo una persona era capaz de hacerlo sentir a salvo y acompañado con un gesto tan simple como aquel. _

_Ella se sentó a su lado sin mediar palabras. No las necesitaban. Ella sabía exactamente lo que él estaba haciendo en aquel lugar y, apoyando su mano en la de él, se dejó inundar por los recuerdos que seguramente Shikamaru estaba reviviendo._

_El joven Nara no se movió, simplemente cerró sus ojos, trasportándose nuevamente al bosque de su familia y a su angustia y temores de aquel entonces._

_Ambos volvieron a esa época._

En su dolor y desasosiego, Shikamaru, escuchó un crujido, el ruido que hacen las ramas al ser pisadas, había…alguien más ahí.

_Alguien más_.

Miró a su alrededor, como respuesta mecanizada, buscando el origen del ruido. Buscando a una persona. Y al no encontrar a nadie, el abandono lo inundó nuevamente. En el fondo de su alma había guardado la esperanza de que alguien lo estuviera buscando, pero se había equivocado y sintiendo aumentar su miseria fue que agachó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos para no ver lo que lo rodeaba. Para tratar, en ese acto, de desaparecer de ese mundo brutal que lo rodeaba.

Entonces sintió la presencia de alguien sentándose a su lado, pero -por miedo a que no fuera más que otra torpe ilusión de esperanza para él- no abrió sus ojos. Se mantuvo quieto, casi pareciendo un muerto, tal cual se sentía desde la muerte de su sensei.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió como una amable mano se posaba en su hombro, en señal de apoyo, supo que no era un juego cruel de su mente. Abrió por instinto sus ojos, miró a la persona a su lado y se sorprendió al ver justamente a _esa_ persona, una a la que nunca hubiera esperado encontrar a su lado en un momento así.

Ella le miraba con preocupación, pura y sincera preocupación. Y una vez salido de su estupor, pudo articular palabra.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Susurró, asombrado.

─ Vine a verte ─ Contestó sin rodeos y, con suavidad, agregó. ─ Supe lo de tu sensei y lo de Akatsuki.

─ Entiendo ─ Fue la escueta respuesta del pelinegro que, agachando nuevamente la cabeza, se sumió en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Ella tan sólo venía a decirle un "siento tu pérdida" y a irse. Ella haría lo mismo que el resto y saber aquello lo hacía sentir aun más solo. Saber que_ ella_ también actuaría como los _demás_, extrañamente lo desilusionó; había pensado que era distinta. Sin embargo, sólo era un pensamiento y nada más. La realidad era que Temari sólo venía a darle el pésame y a tratar de contenerlo o a "felicitarlo" por haber vencido a un Akatsuki. Nuevamente estaría solo y caería a un mundo sin retorno, porque nadie lo podía ayudar a salir, porque no era capaz de salir él mismo a pesar de querer hacerlo. Su dolor era mayor y la desilusión de saberse solo no hacía más que aumentar la opresión y el dolor que inundaban su cuerpo.

La rubia de Suna, al oír la contestación del muchacho, no pudo más que mirar al frente y arrugar su boca y su entrecejo. Le molestaba escucharlo tan decaído, tan débil y vulnerable. "_Definitivamente el entrenamiento emocional en Konoha es una mierda_" pensó al rememorar la vez que lo vio llorar, pero esta vez era peor, bastaba verlo.

Estaba segura que el llorica de Shikamaru necesitaba urgentemente una vuelta a la realidad, pero debía hacerlo con tacto. Algo en ella y en la actitud de él le decían que el tema era muchísimo más grave de lo que se imaginaba.

Lo miró nuevamente. El moreno se encontraba en una posición desgarradora a la vista de cualquiera con dos dedos de frente. Estaba sufriendo más de lo que dejaba entrever y eso a ella le molestaba junto con dolerle.

"_¡¿Es que nadie en esta aldea se ha dado cuenta del estado en que está el vago?!_" se preguntó mentalmente, arrugando más su entrecejo, "_tendré que hacer algo yo_" concluyó segundos después. No le agradaba ver al joven así de alicaído, prefería su natural estado de vagues al actual. Y si en Konoha nadie había podido ayudarlo, entonces ella lo haría.

No es que lo conociera como a los de su equipo, pero si le había tomado mucho aprecio y verlo en tales condiciones había removido algo en su interior que le impedía dejarlo en ese estado. Le sorprendía que nadie lo hubiera ayudado antes, pero aquello no era importante ahora. Debía sacarlo de su miseria, se lo acababa de imponer como una meta.

Estaba segura que lo lograría así tuviera que agarrarlo a golpes para hacerlo reaccionar, porque ella no iba a ignorarlo y mucho menos a tratarlo con delicadeza por el miedo a herir su sensibilidad. "_!Por favor¡ ¿Qué estupidez es esa? Él ya está bastante lastimado y lo último de lo que se fijaría y se lamentaría sería de mi forma de tratarlo_" pensó, dispuesta a hacerlo reaccionar a cualquier costo.

Claro que no era una bruta como para tratarlo así de buenas a primeras. No, ese sería su último recurso y esperaba no tener que usarlo.

Sonriendo fue que volvió a hablarle al moreno, quien se mantenía abrazando sus rodillas y hundiendo ahí su cara.

─ ¿Qué te tiene así? Exactamente ─ Preguntó amablemente y vio como el muchacho alzaba su rostro para observarla. Él no lucía su habitual expresión de aburrimiento, más bien, era una mezcla de indiferencia y lejanía. Él la miraba, pero se notaba que no se encontraba ahí y eso no le agradó a la testaruda rubia. "_Está peor de lo que pensé_" se dijo a si misma.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─ Le preguntó él, segundos después. Había vuelto a su posición anterior y eso incomodó a la muchacha. Sentía que él se perdía en si mismo cada vez más y eso, _la aterraba._ No quería perderlo, no como una vez perdió a su hermano, no deseaba dejarlo caer a él. "_No a él_" pensó mientras sentía que la tristeza que embargaba al joven Nara la invadía a ella también.

─ Hablar ─ Respondió en un susurro, optando por mirar al frente. Verlo sólo complicaría las cosas.

─ ¿De qué? ─ Shikamaru apoyó su mentón entre sus rodillas y miró a la oscuridad frente a él, la luna había sido cubierta por sus preciadas nubes.

─ De lo que te sucede ─ La voz apacible de Temari impidió que se perdiera en sus divagaciones, aun así seguía creyendo que ella actuaría igual que el resto.

─ ¿Por qué te importaría? ─ Preguntó ásperamente, sin mirarla.

─ Porque detesto verte así ─ Fue la iracunda contestación de ella. El joven volteó su rostro, en un acto reflejo, ante tan elocuente muestra de preocupación. Termari no lo miraba, tenía clavada la vista al frente, pero su perfil mostraba el enojo que sentía. Todas sus facciones estaban contraídas y afiladas como si quisiera matar a alguien. Shikamaru no pudo más que alzar sus cejas, sorprendido.

─ ¿Así como?─ Aunque hubiera querido, no podría haber dicho algo distinto. Su cerebro seguía sin funcionar bien y sólo intentaba buscar una explicación a las palabras de la joven y a su notable preocupación.

─ Triste, como si ya no existiera nada importante por lo que vivir ─ Contestó, aun negándose a mirarlo, pero más serena que antes. Algo le decía que él accedería a hablar y a escuchar, permitiéndole ayudarlo.

─ ¿Lo hay?─ Su voz destilaba una duda enorme, nada de sarcasmo, sólo confusión. Él estaba perdido e intentaba recobrar su rumbo, le estaba pidiendo con esa pregunta que lo devolviera.

─ Puede que lo haya, sólo si quieres protegerlo y conservarlo ─ Temari se negaba a verlo, pero sabía que él tenía clavada su vista en ella. La sentía, insistente, pidiéndole ayuda. Sopesando sus respuestas y denotando una leve esperanza. Tan indefenso que provocaba que quisiera socorrerlo y protegerlo a toda costa, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

─ ¿Qué es?─ Preguntó, ilusionado.

─ Tu mismo, tu familia, tus amigos, el legado de tu maestro…─ Enumeró con sus dedos, aun mirando a la oscuridad frente a ella.

─ No pretendas saber de algo que desconoces─ Rugió Shikamaru y el arrebato de él sorprendió a la rubia, quien volteó a mirarlo. Desconcertada.

─ ¿Cómo sabes que lo desconozco?─ Le preguntó con un tinte de sorpresa y acritud en su voz. El silencio del joven y su mirada de cachorro apaleado le indicaron que él se sentía culpable por su reciente ataque de furia para con ella. Sin embargo, eso sólo la enojó ─ No lo sabes ─ Dijo amargamente, ese cretino creía que era el único que había sufrido.

─ Es simple, siempre te vez tan segura, no temes y eres fuerte. ─Contestó Shikamaru, impulsivamente, ya sin rabia ─Tienes la capacidad para defender lo que amas ─ Terminó en un susurro admirado, haciéndola sonreír levemente.

─ Tú también ─ Temari amplió su sonrisa y continuó hablando, suavemente ─ Pero te equivocas en algo, temí cuando mi hermano fue secuestrado, no lo pude ayudar ni ahí ni antes, cuando era pequeño y todos lo veían como un monstruo…Simplemente, yo le temía.

Shikamaru guardó silencio, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que ella le rebelaría algo tan íntimo y personal como aquello. De pronto, ya no se sentía tan solo. Tal vez ella pudiera comprenderlo.

─ Pero tu si tienes la capacidad para defender a quienes amas─ Continuó Temari, haciendo que él arrugara sus labios.

─ Si fuera así, Asuma no estaría muerto─ Concluyó el moreno, sintiendo como su realidad volvía a absorberlo, como se alejaba de ella.

─No fue tu culpa ─La mano cálida de ella se posó sobre la suya, haciéndolo mirar ese contacto para luego voltear a verla ─ Aquel tipo tenía poderes que desconocías y que nunca nadie imaginó que existieran.

─ Aun así…─ Iba a replicar, compungido, pero Temari lo interrumpió abruptamente.

─ ¿Seguirás lamentándote por el resto de tu vida?─ Casi rugió, dejándolo perplejo y sin palabras. Esa mujer estaba más explosiva que nunca. ─ Pensé que ya lo sabías ─Dijo, despectivamente, la de coletas para luego agregar con convicción y sin dejar lugar a replicas ─Sólo contigo al mando puedes asegurarte de que tus amigos no morirán, porque ellos son importantes para ti. Es una gran responsabilidad, pero solo así puedes asegurarte que se hará hasta lo imposible por mantenerlos con vida y a salvo, porque para ti valen y sólo contigo estarán así de seguros.

Él iba a replicar, ya había abierto la boca, pero con un ademán brusco ella lo calló. Shikamaru tan sólo pudo observar aturdido la palma frente a su rostro, esa mujer tenía cosas que decir y no permitiría que él la interrumpiera.

─ Si piensas que fallaste, entonces entrena y hazte fuerte…es la única forma que tienes para evitar otra desgracia ─ Concluyó la mayor, mirándolo con fiereza y convicción.

─ ¿Y si no lo logro? ¿Si vuelvo a fallar y más gente muere?...─ Preguntó acongojado, todos sus temores siendo expuestos a ella con aquellas simples preguntas.

─ Ya has demostrado que no será así ─ Sonrió cálidamente, él siempre parecía más preocupado por su deber con el resto que por él mismo y eso hacía que lo valorara más aún. Aquel llorón era tan gentil al punto de lastimarlo, todo aquello no era más que por sentirse derrotado al no haber podido salvar a su sensei, por sentir que había fallado a alguien que confiaba en él.

─… ¿A qué te refieres?─ Se atrevió a preguntar Shikamaru, ella parecía entender mejor su situación de lo que pensaba. Incluso, mejor que él mismo.

─ Genio, se te fundió el cerebro ─ Rio, provocando que él bufara por la poca seriedad con que ella se parecía tomar su pregunta ─ Me refiero a que te enfrentaste al Akatsuki que mató a tu sensei y a su compañero y nadie resultó muerto. ─Sonrió victoriosa y arrogante al ver que él se descolocaba con sus palabras, decidió continuar hablando ─La información que obtuviste de tu primer encuentro no fue desperdiciada. La vida de Asuma-san no fue desperdiciada…

─ Aun así…─ Intentó alegar, no podía aceptar lo que Temari le decía. No del todo.

─ Nuestra vida es así─ Lo volvió a interrumpir, dispuesta a seguir hablado y diciendo lo necesario para hacer que se diera cuenta que no estaba solo, que no había fallado. Que no lo abandonaría ─ Todos sufrimos perdidas, pero tenemos que sobrellevarlas, porque si no lo hiciéramos, entonces deshonraríamos la memoria de aquellos que perdimos y han sido importantes en nuestras vidas.

El moreno no terminaba de convencerse, la miraba receloso, como si aquello fuera una trampa. Ella suspiró, Shikamaru era más cabezota que sus dos hermanos juntos y eso era mucho decir. Temari cerró los ojos, buscando las palabras adecuadas y sopesando la posibilidad de golpear al muchacho a su lado, a ver si así el cerebro volvía a funcionarle. Al final, abrió sus ojos -lentamente- y con voz serena y armoniosa, preguntó:

─ ¿Cómo cree que se sentiría Asuma-san viéndote en este estado?─ "_¿Cómo crees que me siento yo al ver que te pierdes?, al ver que te hundes cada vez más en un lugar donde no podré alcanzarte, del que no podré sacarte_". Decidió no darse por vencida, terminaría de hablar y si ni así conseguía traerlo de vuelta al mundo real, entonces permanecería a su lado todo el tiempo que debiera para que él entendiera que no estaba solo. Que ella no lo iba a abandonar. Suspiró al ver que él no respondía─ Lo desilusionarías, también estaría muy preocupado por ti.

Shikamaru seguía en silencio, sin entender por qué ella se esforzaba tanto para hacerlo entrar en razón.

─ Todos morimos, Shikamaru ─ Y su nombre, en labios de la princesa del viento, hizo que algo cálido le inundara el pecho. Algo que no sabía cómo nombrar ─ La diferencia la hace el como morimos…y yo creo que Asuma-san murió como el gran shinobi que era ─ Concluyó Temari en un susurro vehemente, cogiendo la mano del shinobi entre la suya, apoyándolo.

─ Aun así duele saberlo ─ Susurró él, sintiendo la calidez de la piel de la muchacha inundándolo. Con tan sólo un punto de contacto y ella había logrado transmitirle más calor que cualquier otra cosa. Temari apretó suavemente la mano del moreno mientras sonreía apaciblemente.

─ Siempre ─Susurró, sintiendo como él estaba saliendo poco a poco de la oscuridad en que había caído, lo suficiente para tratar de seguir adelante ─ Eso es prueba de que nos importaba…extraño sería no sentir nada.

─ Puede… ─ Dijo cauteloso, aun inundado de dudas y temores, pero esa mujer no era de las que se rendían fácilmente y de las que se dejaban vencer cuando creían tener la razón.

─ No, es así─ Le cortó, tajante y agregó sonriendo ampliamente: ─ ¡Vamos, vago!…es hora de levantarte y seguir adelante, hazte más fuerte y defiende lo que amas… ¡ya no eres un niño y deberías saberlo!

La miró impactado por la vitalidad con que decía aquellas palabras. Temari se levantó y obligó al moreno a hacer lo propio cogiéndolo del cuello de su chaleco con ambas manos.

─ Aun hay mucha gente que depende de ti, que te admira y quiere y no les debe agradar verte así─ Terminó diciéndole una vez él se alzó ante ella cuan largo era.

─ Ellos no se dan cuenta─ Masculló, desviando la mirada de ella. La luna había vuelto a salir permitiéndole ser consciente de la cercanía con la kunoichi. Incomodándolo.

─ ¡Eso crees!─ Gritó Temari, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera, irritada. ─ No porque no digan nada significa que no estén preocupados.

─ Pero…─ Y nuevamente ella lo cortó con un ademán exasperado.

─De seguro deben estar esperando hasta que estés listo para hablar tú mismo de esto ─ Dijo, gesticulando con su mano derecha, impaciente. ─ ¡Si serán infantiles! ¡Ya ha pasado tiempo y aun no reaccionas, deberían haberse acercado ellos!

Esa mujer era una fuerza de la naturaleza, simplemente, imparable. Por más que intentara llevarle la contraria no sacaría nada. Shikamaru suspiró, derrotado y luego sonrió levemente, sonrisa que las sombras en su rostro ocultaron a su interlocutora. Aquella mujer problemática parecía tener una respuesta para todo.

─ Bueno, eso ya no importa ─Continúo Temari, sin enterarse de los cambios producidos en su compañero ─ Si no lo hacen ellos, lo haré yo…porque no te dejaré derrumbar ─Susurró, un poco cohibida por lo que acababa de decir sin darse cuenta.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Shikamaru se sentía renacer, simplemente ella lo estaba trayendo a la vida. Tan ruda y tan cálida a la vez. Tan extraña. ─ Respóndeme ─ Demandó suavemente al ver que ella desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo y se quedaba callada más de lo debido.

─ Porque me importas ─ Contestó, alzando su rostro, altiva. Desafiándolo a atreverse a no creer lo que decía, sólo para defender sus palabras con uñas y dientes. Sin embargo, él se quedó pasmado y en silencio, no logrando procesar todo lo que estas tres palabras significaban, sin comprender todo lo que abarcaban.

Temari relajó su expresión, segura de que él no se burlaría de su declaración, y agregó ─ No quiero verte así, no me agrada ─ Shikamaru buscó los ojos de ella, intentando saber si aquello era verdad o mentira y lo que encontró en ellos lo hizo cerrar los ojos y sonreír, feliz. Su pesadilla estaba terminando, aquel mundo descomunal ya no le parecía tan oscuro y las siguientes palabras de ella no hicieron más que confirmarle que no estaba solo. Nunca más. ─ Prefiero que andes de vago que como un zombi.

Rio, aliviado al saberse acompañado. Feliz de sentir que su lucha terminaba, cerrando un ciclo. Seguro de que haría hasta lo imposible por no fallar.

─ Me gusta verte más así ─ Susurró la rubia, sin darse cuenta que aquellas palabras había escapado de su mente junto a aquella sonrisa tan singular que sólo aquel hombre conocía ─ Ya vas recuperando tu ánimo. ─ Le dijo con voz clara, sin ser consciente que él había escuchado todas sus palabras y que estaba feliz por ellas y por saberse, inconscientemente, dueño de aquella sonrisa.

– Gracias… ─ Le dijo; imprimiendo a esa sola palabra toda su alma, porque ella nunca llegaría a comprender la real extensión y significado de su charla. De su ayuda. Porque lo había salvado, lo había recatado de aquel sueño tonto y no más.

─ _Gracias ─ Dijo a su acompañante y sintió un suave apretón en su mano. Temari volvía a apoyarlo, volvía a estar junto a él…alejando sus pesadillas. Ese sueño tonto. ─ No fallaré._

_Prometió, provocando que la joven sonriera complacida._

─ _Sólo no hagas el vago ─ Contestó ella, levantándose y tirando de la mano de él para que la imitara. Él sonrió por su comentario, alzándose cuan largo era y dejándose llevar por ella hacia el campamento. Mentalizándose en el mañana, en que no fallaría. En que no volvería a hundirse. _

_Pensando en que debería agradecer a su madre por haber permitido que la princesa del viento entrara al bosque de los Nara en aquella ocasión. Su madre, dispuesta a ayudarlo a salir adelante por todos los medios posibles. Porque ella no había podido ayudarle y pensó que no estaría demás que aquella muchacha lo intentara. _

_Y él había comprendido que no estaba solo, que tenía a dos problemáticas mujeres dispuestas a sacarlo de su miseria por cualquier medio y muchos amigos que lo querían. _

_Que aún tenía cosas que hacer. Que no se dejaría vencer fácilmente._

_Que no fallaría._

**_A veces se necesita confiar en alguien más_**

**_Contar los problemas, lo que no deja respirar_**

**_Y así obtener un poco de libertad_**

**_De sanación_**

**_Porque no estamos solos._**

* * *

_Se aceptan criticas, tomatazos y de todo!. _


End file.
